


Unfollow Your Instincts

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masterbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, References to Knotting, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Lubrication, Wet Dream, a/o/b, a/o/b au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has no idea what class he'll be. Is he an Alpha? An Omega? A Beta? It wouldn't really matter would it? He already knows he cant find a mate either way. Its nearly impossible...no one would ever want to care about him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael Jones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chooboozle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/gifts).



> I'm gifting this to Chooboozle because they seemed very interested in this and helped me a bit to get started writing this. ^-^ it's Myan so I'm sure it'll be somewhat okay. You should really go check out their stuff too!

Omega? No... he couldn't be, Alpha? No there was no way he was an Alpha. He didn't look "Alpha material". Michael sighed as he looked at himself I'm the mirror. Everyone of the other guys at the office had already figured out what class they were. Michael Jones, however, had no idea what he was. Too rounded around the middle and bottom and too stubborn to be an Alpha. Michael was also too forceful and demanding to be an omega. Could he be a Beta? No. No no no. There was no way he could keep a pack together like a Beta could. Michael groaned and stormed out of his bathroom, slamming the door.

Once he got ready he headed off for work. Upon entering the office a strong spice caught Michael's nose. He immediately noticed it and growled in the direction of Ray sitting on Gavin's lap. He rolled his eyes at their light scenting and took his seat reluctantly next to them. He shoved on his headphones and tried to gget some editing done but Ray's strong scent distracted him. The smell could only be described as cinnamon with the smell of rain, Michael had to admit he liked scenting with Ray when he could. It wasn't the only thing he could smell, vanilla and coffee wafted from the british Alpha. It suprised everyone that Gavin turned out to be an Alpha, it surpised no one when he and Ray mated.

Michael's eyes shifted over to Jack sitting at his computer, focused on his screen. Jack was a strong but caring Alpha, usually tried to care for anyone even other Alphas. Geoff entered the office and smiled at the Alpha, going over to peck him on the cheek. He smelled of fresh dirt and dandelions. Michael sighed and turned back to his computer. 

_That's just not fair, Geoff's not even an omega. Hes a damn Beta._

Michael growled at his thoughts, no. He shouldn't be jealous. He was happy for Geoff and Jack...Ray and Gavin too. Michael let out another sigh before turning back to his computer, so what if he didn't have a mate? He didn't even know what class he was. Michael got caught up in editing, eventually not letting the various scents around the roroom disturb him until a strong wave hit his nose and all he could do was freeze up and try to take in as much as he could. The smell of warm spring and soft blankets. Michael sighed after a deep breath and turned slightly to see Ryan take his seat.

Michael's eyes stay trained on the good-smelling Alpha. Something about Ryan made him not want to look away, but who was he kidding? He couldn't ever be Ryan's mate he was too... _too perfect_. Even if Michael knew his class he knew he'd never find a mate. He hated being himself, not knowing what class he was and not being able to attract a mate. Michael knew he was broken.


	2. Classless

It was the middle of lunch, Michael was left in the office with just Ray. He was actually focused for once without Ryan’s scent to distract him. Michael stopped clicking away at his computer when he heard a soft whine. His eyes turned to Ray but he was looking blank-faced at his computer. Michael sighed and continued to try and finish the video he was editing. It wasn’t long before he ripped off his headphones and looked over to Ray with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Ray? Are you...Whining?” Michael finally asked. Ray’s face visibly turned red as he shook his head at him. Michael gave him a confused look before turning back to his computer. He was away at editing when his noce began to itch, he rubbed at it and twitched it a bit until he understood why. Sweet cinnamon was filling the air, Michael could smell something else mixed in though…

 

_Lust._

 

“R-Ray? Are you ok?” Michael cautiously. Ray bit his lip and shook his head, wheeling the chair closer to his friend and whining loudly. Michael watched as the omega shifted in his seat.

 

“I-I’m...I’m in heat” Ray said lowly, embarrassment obvious on his face. Michael could smell it, the lust-filled cinnamon, it was stronger. He offered open arms to his friend and Ray nodded,crawling onto Michael’s lap and burying his head in his neck. Michael took the opportunity to shove his nose into Ray’s hair. He felt his body relax and wanting more of the scent to flow into his nose. Michael was fine until Ray began to grind his hips down, the lust-filled scent now becoming arousing to him. Michael groaned slightly as he held onto Ray’s hips. This was wrong, so wrong and Michael knew it. Ray had Gavin, he had an alpha, but he couldn’t stop.

 

Michael couldn’t stop himself, his hands roamed around Ray’s hips and up his shirt. Ray began to nip at Michael’s neck and Michael let him. The room filled with a mixture of cinnamon rain and salty ocean scent, overflowing with lust. Ray gasped into Michael’s salty scent and grinded down harder, wanting more than anything to relieve himself. Michael heard the door open but couldn’t be bothered to look, he was too caught up with the omega in his lap.

 

There stood Gavin and Geoff, having just come back from lunch they obviously hadn’t planned to come back to the scene and scent of the omega and Michael. Geoff turned his looks to Gavin as the Brit stood there and bit his lip in anger almost. Geoff could smell his anger but it was also mixed in with the lust in the room so it was hard to tell just how mad the Alpha was.

 

“Ray” Gavin said in a low voice and that’s all it took to have Ray crawling off Michael and back into his seat, whimpering once again. Michael sat in shock, he might have actually gone through with that if Gavin and Geoff hadn’t walked in when they did. Michael took a shaky breath and looked to the Alpha.

 

“G-Gavin I didn’t mean to-” Gavin cut him off with a glare and walked to his omega, leading Ray out of the room, probably to see if someone could take them to their apartment. Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Geoff took a cautious step closer to place a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You alright?” he asked, giving the younger a worried looked.

 

“No… I’m not” Michael muttered and got up to get a drink, he was in his thoughts as he walked to the break room and stood there. He took occasional sips of his Red Bull to let anyone passing by he was fine. He looked up when he saw someone enter the kitchen, Ryan. Michael inwardly groaned, could today get any worse?

 

“Hey Michael” Ryan smiled in his direction as he began to make a cup of coffee. Michael only nodded in his direction, and kept stealing glances at Ryan. He looked over him, perfect face, perfect smile, perfect body, perfect arms, _perfect fucking Ryan_. Michael glared down at the half empty can in his hand. He could never amount to him, he could never be wanted by him. Michael  angrily set down the can, almost slamming it and stormed off to the restroom.

  
Michael glared at his reflection in the mirror. _Nothing_. He was nothing. He had nothing to show for, not one single attractive thing about him. Stupid thick and curly hair, dumb freckles around face, fucking ugly body. _Hideous_. Messed up smile, god damn short, fucking _classless_. That’s what killed Michael on the inside the most, he was classless, not an Alpha, not a Beta, not even an omega. Classless. Michael angrily growled at the mirror before sending his fist straight through it, the pain coming fast as he watched the little cuts on his hand bead up blood fast. Michael watched it for a while before he sighed and began to wash off his hand. He had to face it, this was his life even if he hated it.


	3. Ray's Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Gavin and Ray got to their apartment.

Ray clung to Gavin as soon as they stepped through the door, whining and grinding against him. Gavin sighed and pushed his mate off lightly.

"Gavin please, please I need you so bad" Ray just barely moaned out. Gavin pushed Ray against the wall harshly before catching his lips in a rough kiss. Ray moaned and began to slip off his clothes. Gavin smirked and whispered for Ray to go to the bedroom. Ray impatiently waited on their bed, every thought of his Alpha only making the slick between his cheeks grow.

Gavin entered,stripped from his clothes, to see his squirming Omega, he'd have to wash the bedsheets. Gavin sighed and felt the instinct to knot Ray into the bed because of the smell he emitted, but he also felt the need to comfort him. Gavin took the spot next to his mate and began to lightly mark his neck. Ready sighed and bit his lip, wanting to make a request but not wanting to be too needy. The Alpha pulled Ray to sit on top of him, the Omega immediately grinding down.

"Go on, you can ride my knot, I don't want to hurt you" Gavin said lightly. Ray groaned, this happened every time he went into heat. The Brit refused to be too rough with him and just let him ride his knot. Ray wanted to be knotted hard and screaming his Alpha's name. Ray crossed his arms, despite his obvious need and slick leaking onto Gavin's growing erection. The Alpha rolled his eyes and pinned Ray down, giving him a worried look.

"Gavin, I'm not glass, I'll be fine just please knot me like I know you want to" Ray let out a loud whine. Gavin nodded and sighed as he slid into his mate, feeling the Omega's body shiver in pleasure. He began to thrust into Ray, feeling his knot grow inside him. The Omega moaned loudly as the pace picked up, gripping tight to Gavin's shoulders. Gavin still felt himself holding back but quickly took Ray's word and let his instincts allow him to pound relentlessly into the slick hole.

"A-Alpha I'm so close, I-I'm gonna come" Ray gasped out, feeling pooling in his stomach. Gavin thrusted a few more times before he climaxed, breeding his Omega deep. Ray shuddered at the feeling and chirped in appreciation. He continued to whine, wanting to reach his own release. Gavin pulled his deflating knot out of his mate before replacing it with a few fingers, continuing the pace he had.

Ray couldn't form words, he could only gasp and moan out, practically chanting his Alpha's name. Gavin couldn't help but smirk at his lover's slick covering his hand as he picked up the pace, eventually leading the Omega to release. Ray shivered as he climaxed, chirping loudly at Gavin. The Brit sat up and licked the slick from his hand.

"Damn Ray, I ever tell you how good you taste?" Gavin chuckled a bit before laying down to cuddle in close with Ray. He hummed lowly and began to rub circles into the Omega's body in a comforting manner. The next two days of Ray's heat always went like this, comforting and the occasional fuck session. Gavin smirked at how many marks Ray would have to show off when they returned to work.


	4. Enticing

Another groan left Michael's lips as he laid in bed that morning. He couldn't help the dream he had last night. Michael could still feel his hands on his body, holding his hips down and his warm lips tracing around his neck. His breath wavered as he stroked his hard on faster, nearing the edge.

"R-Ryan..." the name left his mouth so easily as he trailed his other hand down to his hole. Michael expected to feel slick leaking but there was nothing. He bit his lip, stopping what he was doing. That's right, he wasn't an omega. Michael sighed, running his hand up his length again, no knot. Not an Alpha. Michael felt tears well in his eyes, no swirling, protective heat in his stomach. Not a Beta. Michael shook his head and quickly continued to imagine Ryan, trailing kisses down his body down to his hole to lick away his slick. He sighed and slicked up two fingers in his mouth, circling around his entrance.

Just as he began to press them inside, his pace on his cock picked up. Michael squeezed his hand tight, imaging Ryan's mouth sinking down on his knot. Michael groaned out loud, cursing under his breath. He chanted out the Alpha's name in a low whisper as he came into his hand, and for a split second he swore he felt his body catch fire. Michael laid there on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Why was this so _fucking_ confusing?

Michael sighed and got up, getting dressed and getting himself to work. He ran a hand through his curls as he sat down and looked around, no Ray or Gavin. Obviously. Geoff sat in one of Jack's hoodies since the bearded Alpha was at an expo out of town. Then there was Ryan. Why him? He couldn't fall for a more reasonable person for him? Like...Miles or ,hell, Burnie? Ryan suddenly got up, half covering his nose.

"Excuse me" He said quickly before leaving the office. Michael raised an eyebrow at him and watched him leave until he turned to face a snickering Geoff.

"Whats so funny?" Michael snapped. Geoff shook his head but kept snickering.

"You reek of lust" Geoff sniggered. Michael's face heated, he took a shower. Guess it wasn't enough to get the scent off. Was it that bad that Ryan had to leave? Why wasn't Geoff leaving then? Michael chewed on his bottom lip, and came up with different excuses. He wanted to get up and ask Ryan but all the scenarios he played out involved getting fucked senseless somewhere in the Rooster Teeth building. Then again, maybe he'd just stay seated and start editing. Yeah.


	5. That One Minor Detail

Ryan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to clear his head of that _enticing_ smell Michael gave off. He wanted so badly to pull the younger out and force him against a wall just to make him scream and moan and- no. He couldn't think about Michael like that, he hasn't even found himself in a class yet. If Michael was an alpha and he found himself with him he'd be ridiculed. Alphas couldn't be with Alphas, no Betas with Betas and definitely no Omegas with Omegas. It was an unspoken rule that got people singled out and even worse, killed.

Ryan knew he had to wait, he had to wait until Michael presented. He'd wait forever if he had to because he wouldn't be able to want someone the same way. Ryan knew he wouldn't be able to want someone else's plead an moans crossing his mind as he laid in bed. He couldn't imagine groaning out another's name as he stroked his knot at night. All he wanted was Michael, but he couldn't have him. Not yet. 

Ryan decided it was okay to go back into the office now, now trying to control his urges as he stepped in the room. The lust was faint but it lingered around, his eyes shifted to the younger sitting as his desk in silence. He sat down and glanced a last time, biting his lip. The softness in his face suggested an Omega but the slightly sharp canines poking from his mouth said Alpha. Ryan sighed and tried to focus on work, but he couldn't help but worry that he'd never have a chance with Michael.

\-------------------------------------

"You what?" Geoff asked as he was packing up something at the end of the day. Michael looked away shamefully, his face red as ever.

"I need to borrow that...thing you and Jack use" he muttered out. Geoff raised an eyebrow at the younger, completely stopping what he was dong before a smirk crawled on his face.

"This is about Ryan isn't it?" His smirk grew under his mustache. Michael looked at him in surprise before shaking his head and trying to stutter out an explanation.

"Don't explain, you can smell the tension between you two from miles away, you can borrow it just don't tell jack I let you use it" Geoff smirked, almost laughing before digging in his bag and pulling out a small box and handing it to Michael.

"Why do you have this with you?" Michael raised an eyebrow at Geoff. The older just shrugged, winked at him and left. Michael sighed and stared down at the box, it was gonna be a long night for him.


	6. I Can Work Around This

Michael looked nervously down at the box. He wasn't too sure if he was okay to go through with it now. He's heard of people using things like this and all they ever talked about was how good it was. Michael sighed and shook his head, he was going to do it. Michael gripped the box tight and grabbed the newly bought bottle of lube and headed to his bedroom.

Michael shakily sighed as he laid down and stripped down to nothing. He opened the box and stared down at the brightly colored toy. It had a slight knot toward the base and a small switch on the bottom. Michael set it down and poured some lube on his fingers, circling his hole while rubbing slowly at his soft member. His breathing began to pick up as he let out small moans. He bit his lip as he dared to slip a finger inside himself.

It was rather easy for Michael to fit two more of his fingers inside and keep a steady pace. He kept his moans to a minimum, afraid of what might come out of his mouth. As soon as his fingers brushed over that sensitive muscle he cried out and gripped the bed with his hand that had been stroking his now fully hard cock.

"F-Fuck...p-please.." He found himself pleading to no one in particular. Michael forced his fingers away and whined a bit at the loss before he eyed the dildo on his night stand. He bit his lip nervously before grabbing it and rubbing some lube on it. Michael let out shaky little moans as he began to slide the head of it in, he groaned as he slide the rest in a bit faster. 

Michael panted as his hand stopped completely, he could feel the small knot that slid into him perfectly. He bit his lip as he dared to actually turn it on.. Michael jolted as he felt the knot begin to swell inside him. 

"O-Oh god.."he sighed out and began to move it in and out slowly. Michael now moaned freely, allowing himself to feel the pleasure. Again he managed to rub over that spot that made him scream and shiver.

"R-Ryan, ahh" he moaned out and imagined the Alpha's knot filling him instead of the toy. Michael rubbed his leaking erection as he felt himself nearing the edge. He pumped the dildo in and out at a fast pace, jacking his cock to the same speed. He finally came, shouting out to the Alpha he desired so much. Michael sat and panted and let himself feel the knot still stretching him, Ryan's was probably a lot bigger. Michael sighed at the thought and laid his head back.

He couldn't keep doing this. He needed to speed up with presenting, but there wasn't exactly anything that could do that for him. As far as he knew anyway, maybe Ray knew? He did say that a few of his friends forced him into presenting when he was in high school. Michael groaned, sliding the slick toy out and turning it off to watch the knot deflate. He rolled over to the nightstand to grab his phone and call his friend.

"Hello?" Ray's tired voice came from the other end. Michael could tell e was worn out from Gavin "helping" with his heat.

"Sorry to bother you but I had a question...a-about presenting" Michael chewed his lip.

"Oh shit did you present?" Ray's voice becoming more attentive.

"No no, I just need to to speed it up, how did you're friends force you to present?" Michael asked. Ray sighed on the other end.

"You have to fuck an Omega, that's all I know and honesty Michael it doesn't always work" Ray warned him but Michael couldn't help but see this as an opportunity.

"Oh ok, thanks Ray, I'll talk to you later" Michael said hurriedly before hanging up. All he had to do was find an Omega in the office and seduce them, he could do that.


	7. Can I Ask A Favor?

Michael spent the first half of the morning looking for someone that would do him the favor of helping him. He couldn't think of one single person that would be ok with letting him _borrow_ their Omega. He needed to look more but Geoff had him stuck in the office filming most of the day. When he finally got out most everyone was on lunch break nonetheless he looked in every office, eventually finding Miles in his office with Arryn. 

"Hey guys, decided not to go out to lunch?" Michael smiled a bit and shoved his hands in his pockets. Miles shrugged and continued eating. Michael shifted uncomfortably as he could smell the Omega's strong sugar cookie scent. Arryn raised an eyebrow at Michael, noticing him go completely still. 

"Are you alright there?" She asked and stepped closer. Michael backed away a bit sensing her protectiveness and smelling her rosey scent. 

"Um...actually I was wondering if I could ask a favor" Michael said lowly, glancing over to Miles then back to his Alpha. Arryn crossed her arms and adjusted her position to look slightly threatening. 

"Ray told me...I could speed up my presenting if I...um...slept with an Omega?" Michael suggested, unsure of her reaction. Arryn's eyes softened and understood what Michael was asking. She sighed and looked over to Miles who wasnt focused on the conversation at all. Arryn looked back to Michael and shook her head. 

"Sorry Michael, I can't let you do that, I understand how much being classless hurts you but forcing it can't be good for you" she said with empathy. Michael sighed and nodded, told her he understood and thanked her for understanding before leaving. He understood her concern but he _needed_ this, he _needed_ to know what class he was so he could have some peace of mind. Michael tried the next office with determination, finding Kdin, Matt and Jeremy scenting on a small couch they'd brought in there for that purpose. How Matt managed to have two Omegas was beyond Michael, he wasn't an Alpha either, just a Beta. As Michael stepped closer scents mixed together, chocolate, lavender, and strong oranges. 

"Uh...hey...guys" Michael felt awkward disturbing them but he really needed an answer. Kdin looked up from burying her head in Jeremy's neck before nudging Matt to open his eyes and look at the other. Matt raised an eyebrow and sat up a bit. 

"You want one of my Omegas don't you?" He sighed out. Michael stepped back a bit. 

"Yeah...look Matt I just really need to-" 

"To know what class you are, I know, for someone like you to go on this long with out asking earlier is rediculous" Matt scoffed a bit. Michael bit his lip and nodded, looking over to Kdin who was barely awake and Jeremy who was most definitely sleeping. Matt nudged Kdin bit causing the Omega to hum in response. 

"Go home with Michael tonight, you're gonna help him" Matt said softly, placing a kiss on her head. Kdin sighed and nodded before burying her nose back into Jeremy's scent. Michael smiled a bit. 

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me" Michael said softly. Matt just shrugged and smiled at his Omegas laying on him. 

"Its nothing, just don't leave any marks on her or I swear you'll regret asking" Matt glared at him. Michael's smiled faded as he nodded and let his stare linger a bit before turning and leaving. 


	8. Last Night Happened But Also Didn't

Michael groaned as he looked over to a sleeping Kdin, he couldn’t help but smile a bit. He couldn’t help but think how lucky Matt was, to wake up to two loving Omegas every day. He looked over the naked Kdin and scoffed and the few bite marks up her neck, Matt was going to kill him but it was worth it if this worked. A smirk creeped onto the shorter’s face as she raised an eyebrow, just barely opening her eyes.

 

“You’re lucky Matt’s not here to see you looking me over like that” she chuckled. Michael laughed a bit and shrugged, sitting up on his elbow.

 

“He won’t do anything” Michael chuckled. Kdin smiled and sat up fully, rubbing her neck. Michael looked in shock at how many marks he had really put on the Omega. Trails down her side and mostly down at her hips.

 

“Shit...your boyfriend is gonna murder me” Michael ran a hand through his hair  and sighed. Kdin looked down at the hickeys and bite marks but only smiled lightly at Michael and shrugged. Michael just hoped this worked otherwise he had nothing else he could do. On their way to work, they didn’t speak a word of last night and that’s what Michael wanted. He wanted last night to be unknown to everyone and never brought up. It’s not like it was bad sex, hell it was amazing, but he didn’t need to remember it when what he really wanted was Ryan. Once they got to work, they went their separate ways and Michael tiredly entered the office, sitting down but before he knew it all three of the guys that showed up to work were turning their heads toward him. Michael looked around at them and blushed, shit, he didn’t shower this morning.

 

“Who’d you get lucky with last night?” Geoff asked, raising an eyebrow. Michael spun his chair to face him. He was at a loss for words, he tried to say something but nothing was coming.

 

“It was Kdin. I know her scent” Ryan muttered, still looking at his computer. Michael turned to look over at the Alpha and his face dropped. He messed up. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

 

“So...you joined their threesome thing?” Geoff questioned. Michael quickly looked back at Geoff and shook his head.

 

“N-No… I just… um…” Michael didn’t want to tell Geoff about him speeding up with his presenting, there’s no doubt that he would start spewing all the things that could hurt him or that could go wrong like the Beta he was. Geoff just chuckled and shook his head.

  
“I see now, Michael, just don’t piss off Matt, he might be Beta but I swear that kid could rip your head off” Geoff smirked before turning back to his work. Great, now they thought that he was having some secret affair with Kdin. Which was not the case. Michael took one last look over to Ryan who wasn’t looking away from his computer once. How the hell was he going to explain this to him?


	9. If It's Not Me, It's Him

Ryan needed air, he needed to be away from people right now. He needed to be away from Michael’s scent that was causing him to not be so angry and upset about the situation. He paced around outside and ran a hand through his hair, fresh air was all he needed and he’d be fine. No he wouldn’t, Michael slept with Kdin, he wants Kdin. Ryan could smell the omega’s scent on him, his sickening and rage inducing scent. It angered him to no end but what bothered him most was that he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Michael wasn’t his, he hasn’t even presented yet. All his chances were ruined before he could even know if he really had one at all. The door to the building opened and Ryan was ready to hit whoever it was that came through it but he didn’t just turned to see the tired looking Beta.

 

“Hey… are you alright?” Geoff asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. Ryan glared at him before turning away to go back in the building but Geoff caught his wrist as he reached for the door. “Talk to me Ryan, I’m your Beta” Geoff reassured and caused Ryan to sighed and back away from the door.

 

“I want Michael… and just, he doesn’t want me, he wants Kdin and there isn’t a thing I can do about it but be happy for him and support him. He’ll never know how I feel, how I feel this bond even though he hasn’t even presented and he’s not my Omega, I just feel like he is and he belongs to me, I feel like Kdin touched my property, my Omega” Ryan said , his anger turning to sadness. Geoff let out a deep sigh and placed a hand on the Alpha.

 

“You have to try and let him go Ryan, I know how much you wanted him and for a while I could sense that he really wanted you, honestly I think he still does but If he wants Kdin more you’re just going to have to deal with it and be there for when he has to challenge Matt” Geoff sighed. Ryan gave him a confused look.

 

“Challenge Matt?” He questioned, Geoff gave him the same confused look back but understood that the Alpha had no idea why that would have to happen.

  
“When an Omega already has an Alpha or...a Beta in this case and the Omega wants to leave for another then the Beta has to fight the other for the Omega” he explained carefully. Ryan’s eyes widened, he couldn’t let that happen, Michael was going to get himself seriously hurt. Ryan nodded at Geoff in a silent thank you and quickly headed inside to fine Michael.


	10. Alpha Protection

Michael yawned and streatched in his seat, he knew he'd be tired this morning. He looked around, Ryan still hadn't come back. He needed to explain to him what happened, that he didn't like Kdin. He sighed and got up, he needed coffee or a Red Bull, or something to keep him awake. Upon entering the kitchen, he made eye contact with Matt who stood there in front of the fridge. Michael stood in front of him, a bit nervous due to the glare he was receiving.

"Hey...Matt" Michael muttered, Matt stepped forward and towered over him. He crossed his arms and let a low growl escape his throat. 

"So...you marked my Omega? You want to take him from me?" Matt said lowly, backing Michael into the wall. 

"No! I didn't mean t- " 

"Shut the hell up!" Matt yelled and gripped Michael's neck. The shorter coughed and tried to pull his hand away. "You are going to fight me for my Omega, then ,when you're begging for mercy, I'll take him back." Matt growled. Michael glared at him, prepared to fight. 

"Let go of him, he didn't do anything" 

Michael's eyes quickly looked to Ryan, panic in his eyes. Matt let go and turned toward the Alpha, raising an eyebrow. 

"Are you willing to fight for him?" He asked and crossed his arms. Ryan stood up tall and nodded, Matt smirked and walked to face Ryan. The Alpha was a good two feet taller than him but he didn't back down. Matt made the first move to swing at him, Ryan caught his wrist and swung it around to pin it behind his back. Matt growled and fought to get away but Ryan held him firmly, aiming to growl louder than him. 

"You were willing to basically kill Michael without hearing what he hahad to say?" Ryan snapped and put more pressure on his wrist. Matt cried out in pain and tried to pull away but the more he pulled the more pressure was put on his wrist to almost break it. 

"You don't have the damn right to touch him, you don't even have the right to fucking threaten him!" Ryan yelled before forcing him face first into a wall. Michael watched in shock as Ryan basically protected him. 

"Fine! Fine! He can have Kdin!" Matt yelled out, hoping for mercy. Ryan growled before letting him go. 

"There, all yours Michael" Ryan sighed and crossed his arms. Michael felt himself getting annoyed, everyone was assuming he wanted to be with Kdin. 

"Listen. Matt, I don't want Kdin. I don't want your Omega." Michael tried to clarify the situation. Ryan looked at him with confusion. 

"Then...why did you..." Ryan tried to piece it together himself. 

"Because he wanted to speed up his presenting" Matt said, causing Ryan to look at Michael with concern and disappointment. 

"Look, please don't tell Geoff I just...I needed to know and Ray said it would help" Michael quickly explained. Ryan sighed and shook his head. 

"Look since I'm the only one that knows...that won't try to kill you" Ryan glared at Matt. He just shrugged and continued his business in the kitchen. "Stay at my house for a week or two, just...to make sure you're ok...y'know...as an Alpha" Ryan stumbled over his words a bit. Matt scoffed under his breath and shook his head before leaving. Michael bit his lip and nodded. 


	11. Not Mine, Not Yours

Michael knew something was off, ever since Ryan basically threatened Matt at work. He wanted to shake it off as nothing but some reason, couldn't. Michael wasn't able to look at Ryan the same way, or at at all honestly. In those few moments Michael felt something, a connection between him and the Alpha, like he should be proud of him. Proud of...his Alpha? Michael ignored thinking about it too much and continued to pack for a few weeks at Ryan's before heading out, putting his bags in the back and getting in the passenger seat.

"Are you okay? You haven't said a word to me since we left work yesterday" Ryan asked calmly, careful not to alert the other to ill intentions. Michael just looked at his lap and shrugged, he refused to look at him. He refused to look at his dominating blue stare and have a whimper of submission escape his throat all while exposing it for the Alpha to mark. Ryan sighed out an uncomfortable 'alright' and began to drive out and away from the apartment complex. It was quiet until they got to Ryan's house, the Alpha led him to the room in which he'd be staying in and stood there for a minuet. "Michael, talk to me" he almost demanded. It cause Michael to force his gaze from the floor up to the older. 

"What do you want me to say? You looked like you were ready to kill him if he even looked at me" Michael barely muttered and set down a bag. Ryan shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "And you just can't call it an accident or non-intentional, I know that's bullshit, so tell me. Why protect me?" Michael asked, his voice raising as he crossed his arms. Ryan took a deep breath before he gave Michael a sorry look. 

"It was instinct, I saw an Omega in trouble and I wanted to help" 

"Don't call me that, I'm not an Omega" Michael quickly snapped at him. Ryan's eyes widened a bit before softening and nodding, right. He was classless. 

"Look, either way I felt as though I needed to help, I'm just worried about you, its my pack instincts, even if technically Gavin is head Alpha" Ryan shrugged. Michael didn't want that answer, he knew what he wanted to hear and he knew he wasn't going to hear it. So he accepted the answer, nodded and took a seat on the bed before taking out his phone to text Geoff that he was spending a few weeks with the Alpha. The Beta would have a meltdown if he went to Michael's apartment and didn't find him there. However Ryan still lingered, unsure if he should go or not. Michael just scoffed with a slight smirk up to the older. 

"Seriously dude, I'm okay" he assure him, Ryan could only nod a bit and leave Michael to himself. 

_**To Geoff:**_

_Geoff, spending a few weeks at Ry's. Hes making sure I'm okay, tried to speed up my presenting._

**_From Geoff:_ **

_First of all: I'm going to kill you for being an idiot and listening to Ray. Two: you gonna make a move or you all About Kdin?_

**_To Geoff:_ **

_I never liked Kdin and honestly I don't want this to turn bad...y'know?_

**_From Geoff:_ **

_dude, there's a small chance you'll be an Alpha, you really seem like an Omega to me._

**_To Geoff:_ **

_Oh fuck off_

**_From Geoff:_ **

_Nothing wrong with it._

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes before putting his phone back in his pocket and laying back on the bed. A couple weeks at Ryan's and he could possibly be presenting soon, things looked pretty good for Michael. He smiled until other things started to worry him. What if he did present? Then Ryan would have to seem him in that state, he wasn't ready for that. 


	12. Be Careful What You Wish For

Weeks passed by and not a single thing changed. Michael was beginning to get frustrated, but then again Ray did say it didn't always work. He thought maybe he could figute it out on his own without presenting but then realized how impossible it was. He needed to know and being around Ryan more just angered him more. Having to see him walk from the bathroom to his bedroom in a towel, seeing his messy hair in the morning and not to mention shirtless.

He sighed and he leaned back on the arm of the couch, looking over to Ryan on the other end who was more focused on the show than he was. Michael bit his lip and sat up, crossing his arms. 

"Ryan?" He asked, the Alpha turned down the TV a bit and acknowledged him with a raise of an eyebrow. "What was it like...when you presented?" Michael asked, not sure if it was ok to even think about asking it. Nonetheless Ryan scoffed and shook his head, giving Michael a reassuring look before answering. 

"Well, the day before I presented I knew something was going to happen, my instincts were all over the place" he took a breath before continuing. "So I woke up the next day after, let me honestly say, the best wet dream a 17 year old could have and when I went to take care of it, I had a knot. That answer it?" Ryan smirked a bit. Michael stayed quiet but he nodded, he knew for the past few weeks his instincts had been a little off. Even at the office when he would walk in and want nothing more than to scent with the nearest omega or challenge the closest Alpha. None if it really made any rational sense to him. Michael sighed and wished Ryan a goodnight before heading off to bed. 

That night he barely slept, tossed around and groaned. Eventually he had fallen asleep without noticing and slept rather well. 

_He bit his lip, keeping in moans and grabbing only the sheets as if his life depended on it. He could feel the Alpha's wet muscle circling his slick hole. Michael gasped as the tongue slid into him, causing him to shiver and try to push against it for more. The Alpha smirked and sat up, wiping some slick from his mouth, kissing Michael to give him a taste of himself. The shorter groaned and scratched down his back as he felt the large knot enter him and begin at a rough pace._

_"O-Oh God...Ryan" Michael breathed out as he clawed at the older's back, no doubt leaving red marks. He could feel himself getting closer and his mate too as Ryan's breaths graced his neck heavily. He whined loudly as he craved to be bred, to feel his Alpha filling him with the impossible promise of children. Michael was now crying out for release, begging his Alpha. "R-Ryan please!" He yelled and felt himself relieved of his own release. The pace was kept and Ryan continued to thrust into Michael's slick entrance, his knot swelling the most it could. The Alpha groaned and bit down on the younger's neck as he finally filled Mi-_

Michael woke up panting, sweat clinging to his clothes and face. He felt a few whines escape his throat as he tried to move but felt more wetness underneath him. His eyes widened as his breathing got worse. All he could do was cry out in hoarse voice. 

"R-Ryan!" 


	13. A New Breed

Ryan sighed as he headed for his room, sitting on his bed before looking at his phone. He’d been ignoring Geoff outside of work ever since Michael started staying with him. Ryan looked at the last message that was sent to him just yesterday.

 

**_From Geoff:_ **

_I don’t know why you won’t talk to me about Michael but I at least hope he’s okay. He hasn’t been telling me about how things are going or how he feels about staying with you but I just want you to tell me when he presents, I don’t care that you are telling me anything now I just want to know when he presents so I can be there for him as a Beta._

Ryan hated keeping Geoff at a distance but he couldn’t risk him taking Michael to live with him until he presented. Ryan wanted to take care of him when it happened so he knew if he had a chance to be his mate. He had to admit it sounded selfish but ever since the whole thing with Kdin he wanted to be sure. Ryan set his phone on the nightstand and laid down, putting his arm over his eyes to try and get some sleep, it was too early in the morning. Just as he was starting to drift into unconsciousness his eyes shot open.

 

_“R-Ryan!”_

 

He shot up out of his bed and ran to the guest bedroom, seeing Michael shaking under the blanket. Then the smell hit him, pure Alpha. His heart dropped but that didn’t matter right now, he needed to take care of Michael. Ryan rushed over to him and pulled off the covers, throwing them to side to wash the smell off later. His eyes widened at the sight, slick covered the mattress below Michael. Ryan shook it off and picked up the younger, taking him to the bathroom. He sat him down and started the bath, Ryan looked at Michael. He was afraid and Ryan could see it, honestly he was too. Michael smelled like an Alpha but everything about this said Omega.

 

“Michael look at me” Ryan said softly. The younger’s eyes looked up from the floor to him, his body shaking slightly.”Get in the bathtub and try to relax, you’re overheating you need to cool down okay?” Ryan waited for a response and eventually got a small nod. He sighed and headed back to the guest bedroom to strip the rest of the sheets and anything else that might have his scent on it. Ryan knew he’d have to throw the sheets away and get new ones, there was no washing the scent of the slick out. He had to tell Geoff about this, he had no idea what Michael was, Alpha? Beta? Omega?  Ryan ran a hand down his face and he went to get his phone and call the Beta.

 

“Ryan? What the hell, it’s three in the fucking morning” Geoff groaned on the other line.

 

“Michael presented” Ryan said flatly, swallowing a bit.

 

“Holy shit, you know what class he is?” Geoff’s voice became more interested.

 

“Not...exactly” the Alpha trailed off as his eyes shifted to the quiet bathroom.

 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Geoff snapped with a growl rising in his throat.

 

“Just get over here” Ryan growled back, causing the Beta to agree and hang up. Ryan raised an eyebrow again at the closed door the bathroom. He went over and pressed his ear to it. His face grew red at what he heard next, soft moans coming from the bathroom. He knew it was wrong to listen and intrude but he couldn’t pull his ear from the door. The small gasps of Michael pleasuring himself caused Ryan’s pants to become a bit tighter. He wanted so badly to open the door and help him, he wanted to grab him and fuck him senseless against the shower wall. Ryan sighed with frustration and leant his back against the wooden door, thumping his head against it light enough so Michael didn’t hear. Ryan stood there and listened, holding back the best he could to not go in. Ryan jumped as he heard the water start to drain and he quickly walked away to take a seat in the living room. He waited for Michael to get dressed and stand in front of him. Ryan took a deep breath but that was a mistake, he was suddenly filled with the smell of Alpha and Omega lust all at once. Ryan cleared his throat and motioned for him to take a seat next to him.

 

“Ryan...what am I?” Michael muttered, leaning into the Alpha’s side. Ryan froze for a second before putting an arm around the younger’s shoulder.

 

“W-What do you mean?” Ryan swallowed, he wasn’t prepared to answer what class Michael was because he himself didn’t even know.

 

“I...I’m not an Omega...or an Alpha...or even a Beta” Michael voice shook, Ryan could hear him breaking down by the second. Ryan sighed and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. A few more minutes passed until a knock came on the door, the Alpha looked down at Michael before back up and yelling that the door was open. Geoff walked in and made a face at the scent that mixed throughout the living room. Michael sat up and looked at the Beta with fear and hope, hope that he’d know what was happening.

 

“Michael, you need to tell me exactly how you presented so I can tell you what class you are” Geoff spoke softly as he sat in the chair across from the couch the two sat on. Michael nodded and took a deep breath.

 

“Well, I couldn’t sleep at first and when I finally did I...I had a dream…” Michael’s face heated up as his eyes glanced to Ryan then back to Geoff who immediately understood. “When I woke up I was sweating and t-there was... slick under me...Ryan helped me into the bathroom so I wouldn’t overheat but once he left and I got undressed...I...I had a knot” Michael looked down, refusing to make eye contact with any of them. He was ashamed, embarrassed even because he wasn’t a set class.

 

_‘You’re a freak, you were never meant to be in a class because you are what you always have been; **classless.** ’_  Michael’s eyes began to water at the thoughts that invaded his mind, they began to get louder until Geoff spoke up.

 

“Mu”

 

“W-What?” Michael looked up in confusion at Geoff before looking to Ryan for an explanation but the Beta seemed to be just as confused.

 

“You’re a Mu, not an Alpha, not a Beta, not an Omega, you’re all three so you’re a Mu” Geoff said calmly. Ryan shook his head and crossed his arms.

 

“Geoff, they don’t exist, they never did it’s all legend” Ryan said with irritation clear in his voice.

 

“No, one is sitting right next to you, deny it all you want but Michael is a Mu and… unfortunately that comes at a price” Geoff sighed. Michael shifted on the couch before looking to Ryan then back to the Beta.

 

“What price?”

  
“A Mu can’t have a mate...seeing as they’re all three classes...they remain without a mate, Michael I’m sorry” Geoff spoke with sincerity but that didn't seem to lessen the blow. Michael felt tears slip down his cheeks before he got up and left back to the guest room, slamming the door behind him. Ryan sighed and thanked Geoff before heading to his own room.


	14. Doing The Things Less Looked Upon

Michael sat, not acknowledging the tears slipping down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it, he didn't have a chance with anyone. _He didn't have a chance with Ryan._ Michael was technically an Alpha, so the forsaken rule applied to him. No Alphas with Alphas. He groaned to himself as he buried his face deeper into his scrunched up knees. It wasn't fair, he wanted to be normal for once and his own body betrayed him. He didn't look to see the door to the room crack open and the Beta step in. 

"Michael..." he sighed and sat next to him. Michael shrugged away the hand placed on his shoulder. Geoff could only sigh and hope Michael would listen to him. "Maybe you'll find a way around it...we could-" 

"No! You don't get it! You have Jack. I cant ever have anybody!" Michael yelled at him through angry tears. Geoff backed away a bit, his instincts telling him to show his neck in submission. Michael swallowed as he saw Geoff back away with a hint of fear in his eyes. "S-Sorry..." Michael spoke carefully. The Beta sat up but still shifted uncomfortably. 

"Look, we don't have to tell anyone else you're a Mu, you can say you're an Omega it would be the easiest to portray" Geoff suggested. Michael bit his lip in thought better he nodded a bit. He could be normal that way...maybe. Geoff sighed and pulled him close to bury his nose in his hair. Michael breathed in his scent and decided the rest of the night would be buried in the Beta's pine and grassy smell. 

Michael woke up with his head tucked into the older's neck. He sighed and sat up, stirring the Beta from his sleep. 

"Uh...sorry Geoff" Michael saw how tired he looked. 

"You don't need to appologize, I'm your Beta and I take care of you" Geoff reasured him with a tired voice as he got up. Michael could only nod and watch him walk out. "I'll see you at work Michael" he called back before the front door was heard being shut. Michael forced himself out of bed to shuffle to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror. He had to admit he looked terrible, eyes red from crying and his face red from rubbing the tears away. No matter how much Geoff comforted him it didn't make a difference. He was still a Mu and he still couldn't have Ryan. Michael ruffled his hair and turned to leave the bathroom, running straight into a tired Ryan. 

"Oh, sorry" Ryan muttered without making eye contact and continued to the kitchen. Michael raised an eyebrow and followed him, leaning against the counter next to the Alpha. He watched him carry on to make breakfast and never once spoke up. Ryan set his mug of coffee down and look over to Michael. "What do you want?" Ryan asked, trying to sound like he was in the mood to help. 

"You...seem upset about something, I mean I should be moping around. I'm the Mu here" Michael scoffed and tried to make a joke of it but neither of them was laughing. Ryan sighed and faced the Mu, deciding that now was as good a time as any. 

"Michael... I've always felt this...bond between you and me and it was always like you were my Omega. All this time I wanted that to be true, I wanted you but now...I can't want you because I can't have you" Ryan said lightly, careful not to sound too pressing. Michael's eyes lit up, all this time he felt the same? Michael nodded a bit, not taking his eyes away from the older. 

"Well, I guess now's a good time to say I know exactly what you feel like" Michael swallowed his words immediately, regretting he said anything. It would only add to the pain they both were feeling. Ryan took a step closer and dared to place a hand on Michael's cheek. 

"Can...Can we kiss? No one will know...just us" Ryan felt his voice shake. Michael blushed and could only nod as he leaned in. Ryan closed the space between them, his hands sliding down to the younger's waist. Michael quickly threw his hands around Ryan's neck as the kiss deepened. The pace of the kiss picked up, Ryan picked up the Mu and placed him on the counter. Michael couldn't help but pull him closer as his hands wandered to the Alpha's chest. They pulled away to pant lightly. 

"This is more than just kissing isn't it?" Michael whispered before making eye contact with the other. Ryan quietly nodded before pulling him into another kiss.


	15. Temptations Get The Best Of Us

Michael couldn't stop himself from trying to breathe in more of Ryan's scent. It was quickly turning from warm blankets and spring to heat and the heavy smell of summer filled with lust. He buried his nose into his neck as he was laid back on the Alpha's bed. Ryan let a small growl escape his throat as he did away with the Mu's shirt and quickly undid his pants. Michael's now heated seaweed smell was filling his senses, urging him to continue. Ryan began nipping down the younger's neck, leaving small marks. He didn't want to actually mark him and have the younger criticisized for it if anyone ever found out.

"Ryan..." Michael whined lowly into the Alpha's ear. Ryan immediately understood and he slipped off his own shirt and Michael's pants. He could _smell_ the slick leaking from the Mu and his arousal was clear. Ryan trailed his kisses down the younger's chest and slid off his boxers, letting his cock free. The Alpha sat intrigued at the small knot beginning to swell from the mixed pheromones in the room. Michael flushed in embarrassment, biting his lip as the Alpha licked curiously at it. He groaned as Ryan continued to slide the erection past his lips, bobbing his head and sucking lightly. "H-Holy shit...A-Alpha" Michael sighed shakily, threading fingers through Ryan's hair and throwing his head back. 

Ryan panted lightly as he pulled away and gave the knot a last light kiss before moving his attention to the growing slick stain underneath Michael. The Mu shivered as his legs were lifted onto the other's shoulders and two fingers easily slid past the fleshy rim. Michael's face grew even redder as more slick leaked onto the Alpha's fingers and he moaned out shamelessly. "My, look at you, all wet for me and begging for my knot to breed you deep like a good little Omega" Ryan chuckled huskily, placing a kiss to the leaking hole as soon as he pulled his fingers away. Michae let out a whimper of need behind closed lips, every inch of him was begging for the Alpha. Ryan lifted his chin lightly before kissing him and removing his pants. "Oh but you're no Omega, you're my special Mu, waiting for me to give you more Mu pups hm?" Ryan said softly. 

Michael nodded and whined as he felt Ryan grip his hips and begin to slide into him with ease. Michael let out an Omegan squeak as felt the Alpha's large knot stretch him. "Please, Alpha, Knot me please!" Michael pleaded, his mind clouded with Ryan's Alpha scent. The older began a slow pace, quickly building it up and bringing his body closer to feel the heat emitting off of Michael. It felt warm and inviting, almost caring. 

The Mu held nothing back, moaning loudly and shamelessly as his Alpha pounded into him mercilessly. "O-Oh, you're knot f-feels so good Alpha!" Michael threw his head back again, feeling himself getting closer and closer to tipping over his climax. Those words alone sent Ryan into an instinctual frenzy, thrusting with the intent to fill his mate with pups. He reached to stroke at Michael's knot, having the younger come first with a shout, nonsense spilling from the Mu's mouth between pants of pleading for pups and his Alpha's seed over and over. Ryan finally began to spill into the younger. Michael shivered and chirped in happiness as he relished in the feeling of being filled. 

The Alpha sighed and placed kisses to the Mu's neck as he waited to finish emptying into Michael. Once his knot deflated he saw the sticky mess that was Michael's seed between them, meant to fill an Omega. Ryan looked up to Michael as he pulled out of his used hole but the younger was already drifting to sleep. The Alpha got up and quickly brought a washcloth to clean them off and then laid back down to enjoy Michael's company. The smell of calm spring waves lulled him to sleep.


	16. Pack Alpha

He couldn't do this. Walking in like nothing was wrong and acting like he was normal. Michael shifted at the office door, unsure he actually wanted to walk in. Ryan placed a hand on his shoulder and he felt himself relax a bit. He had to, it wouldn't be hard. _'Act like an Omega. You're an Omega'_ Michael repeated in his head. He finally pushed open the door and prayed to whatever was out there that he smelled like an Omega. Eyes were turned to him, most in confusion.

"You presented?" Gavin was the first to speak up, probably due to being the pack Alpha. Michael bit his lip and nodded, Ray came up to him and he held his breath. The Omega buried his nose into Michael's neck, sighing contently at his scent. 

"You're...an Omega" Ray smiled lightly. Michael let out a breath and nodded with a smile, what they didn't know was that his reaction was out of relief. Gavin looked him up and down before standing before him, causing Ray to back away. The Alpha growled slightly but Michael felt his own Alpha swell inside him, he felt the need to growl back and fight. He knew he couldn't do it, they had to believe he was an Omega. Michael forced the instinct down and whimpered, baring his neck for Gavin. The Alpha bared his teeth and lightly scraped them against Michael's neck. Everything about this was causing the Mu to burn on the inside. He was marking him into his pack as an Omega, he wanted to snap at him and fight for dominance. To fight for a position as pack Alpha. Michael felt a soft growl escape his throat only to pull away from the Alpha and look away in fear. He really hoped he hadn't heard that. 

"Did you just growl at me?" Gavin raised an eyebrow at him. Michael froze, if he said anything he'd find out. They couldn't, not like this, not at all. 

"It was me" Ryan spoke up and steped forward to place a hand on Michael's shoulder, glaring at the pack Alpha. Gavin stood his ground and eyed the other Alpha, almost daring him to fight or give a good explaination why he interrupted him. "You were marking my Omega" he said lowly and threatening. Michael's face heated at the words, _Ryan's Omega_. Gavin physically relaxed and nodded but quickly turned his gaze to Michael's neck. 

"Why haven't you marked him then? I don't smell your mark on him" Gavin said, obviously suspicious of something. 

"He wasn't comfortable with it." Ryan said but that earned him a hard glare. 

"Mark him. Now." Gavin growled, Ryan stepped back but shook his head. 

"He's not ready for me t-" 

**"I said mark him!"** Gavin snapped, the Alpha let out a whine of submission before giving Michael a sorry look. Michael felt anger swirl inside him, how dare he treat Ryan like that! Who is he to yell at him like he's nothing?! Michael stepped in front of Ryan and growled protectively. Gavin raised an eyebrow in interest and watched Michael intently. Ryan sighed and leaned down to Michael's ear. 

"Relax, you look more like a Beta than an Omega right now" he whispered. Michael bit his lip and nodded, straightening up and baring his neck as if his Alpha just commanded him to. Ryan swallowed hard before nudging the Mu's neck lightly with his nose and sinking his teeth in slightly. Michael let out a small Omegan squeak, allowing his Alpha to let the mark set in. Ryan pulled away and placed a kiss to it. 

"Don't coddle him" Gavin snapped. Michael whimpered at the burning on his neck. He wanted to curl into Ryan until it stopped. Ryan growled lowly at Gavin, but not enough to threaten his authority. "An Omega needs to learn his place. To obey his Alpha" Gavin's harsh voice caused Ray to back away and whine. Michael looked to Ryan and whined loudly, the burning sensation becoming too much. Ryan shook his head and backed away, he was afraid what disobeying Gavin might cause. "Go sit down Michael" Gavin ordered. The Mu nodded meekly and sat in his chair hoping that Ryan would make it up to him


	17. Something's Changing For the Worse

Eyes shifted across the room, he couldn't stop looking at Ryan, the burning had stopped for a while but it still hurt on the inside. It didn't feel right to be owned. Every now and again the Alpha would shoot him a look of seriousness and he'd either whimper and return to working or glare back at him. He needed to leave, he needed air and he needed to be away from Ryan. Michael got up and left the room, taking a deep breath of relatively fresh air. The newly strengthened pheromones in the office were killing him. He turned to see Arryn staring at him 

"Holy shit..." she said quietly, stepping closer to him. Michael's immediate reaction was to back away. "Don't be afraid...I can smell you...you're a Mu" she said quietly then looked to see if anyone was within hearing range. 

"H-How can you smell me?" Michael questioned, looking over the Alpha. Arryn stepped closer and pressed her nose just barely against his neck. Michael whimpered and bared his neck for her. 

"It's strong...you're stressed." She sighed and stood back. Michael bit his lip, hoping that she didn't notice the Alpha mark too. "And yes I can smell your mark" she smiled a bit. _Fuck._ Michael began to back away out of fear, she was going to tell everyone about him. About him and Ryan and they both would get killed. 

"I...I...please don't hurt Ryan, just kill me and leave him alone" Michael's voice shook. The Alpha raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. 

"I wouldn't kill either of you, you're a living myth Michael." She explained, he nodded slowly and messed with the hem of his shirt. "I won't tell anyone but sooner or later they'll find out about it" Arryn said before looking at the bite slightly peaking from Michael's shirt collar and leaving. Michael sighed and texted Geoff that he was going home early because he needed space and quickly left the building before anyone else could notice. 

____________________________ 

Ray shifted in his chair, not been able to stop his eyes from glancing at Gavin every few minuets. Gavin sighed as he finally turned to his chair toward him. Why do you keep looking at me like that Ray?" He asked with an innocent smile. Ray shrugged a bit before looking the pack Alpha in the eyes. 

"Did you mean what you said?...about Omegas learning their place?" Ray asked, almost afraid of the answer. Gavin moved his chair closer to Ray to place a hand on his cheek and rub gently at it. 

"I did, you're my Omega aren't you? You know you're supposed to obey your Alpha?" Gavin purred lowly. Ray whined smally before baring his neck slightly. "None of that love, back to work" Gavin's smirked a bit and kissed Ray lightly before returning to his own desk. The Omega sighed quietly as his head returned to a normal position and he looked at the screen but he could only focus on his thoughts rather than work. 

_'Gavin was never so...so **Alpha.** What's happened to him?'_


	18. To Fear the Past

He ended up in bedroom room at Ryan's house, which really felt like home. Michael sighed as he rolled over on the bed but immediately regretted it. He smelled the lust of them both embedded into the sheets. Michael sat up and swallowed. He could remember every detail about that night. His skin crawled with the lingers of the Alpha's fingers. Everything about what was going on was wrong, him and Ryan, his class...and the way Gavin was acting. Since when was Gavin so overly Alpha-male? Michael knew 'his boi' and he was never like that. He was relaxed and joked around with him, not this overruling asshole. Michael sat up and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He stopped when he felt the bite marks on the side of his neck. 

Michael got up and headed to the bathroom, he tilted his head in front of the mirror to examine it better. A blush spread over his cheeks. Ryan owned him, he was Ryan's omega...no, his Mu. The thought of being owned was something he wanted before but now, he wasn't so sure. Because he was a Mu his instincts were constantly changing between wanting to fight Ryan and obeying him. Fighting him felt as if it was going to tear them apart and obeying him made Michael feel like some puppet. Michael returned to the bedroom to see he had a text from Ryan. 

**_From Ryan:_**

_Are you ok? I'm sorry I had to mark you, Gavin would've attacked me. He scares me when he gets like that, I'm not sure you would understand. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight._

Michael glared at the text message. He wouldn't understand? Who did Ryan think he was? Michael growled again and sat himself on the bed and it wasn't long before his phone was now ringing. He groaned and answered before checking who it was. 

"Hello?" Michael sighed into the phone. 

"Michael, its Ray. I...just needed to talk to someone, if this isn't a good time I can try calling Geoff" Ray said meekly. Michael raised an eyebrow. 

"No no, its okay. What's wrong?...wait, it's Gavin isn't it?" Michael now sounded way more concerned. Ray was quiet for a moment before sighing out an agreement. "I've noticed the way he's been acting too, is he hurting you?" The Mu asked, ready to pick Ray up from their apartment. 

"No...no, not yet at least, I'm just afraid he will. He was so mice to me and treated me well but I'm afraid he's reverting to the way the anciet Alphas were" there was a shake in his voice and it unsettled Michael. He ran a hand through his hair, there wasn't much he could do at the moment, if he tried to talk to Gavin he'd surely find out he was a Mu. 

"Look just...keep an eye on him and if he hurts you, you call me or Geoff, he's our Beta, he can takes care of us" Michael said, hoping his advice gave some reassurance to the unsteady Omega. 

"Ok...sure...thank you Michael" Ray said quickly and hung up before Michael got the chance to say good bye. Michael curled up on the bed, he needed to sleep, to get away from all his problems even if it was just for a few hours.


	19. Act Like An Alpha

Michael blinked his eyes, the light sting on his neck reminding him of the claim Ryan had made on him yesterday. Michael allowed the growl in his throat to rise as he angrily got out of bed and stood before Ryan who was sitting at the kitchen table and nursing a cup of coffee.

“Oh...Michael” Ryan said quietly as he looked to the Mu with uncertainty. Michael glared him down and crossed his arm. “Look, what more do you want me to say? Gavin practically forced me to mark you” Ryan said with sympathy in his voice but Michael wasn’t buying it.

“What do I want you to do? I want you to stand up for yourself like a goddamn Alpha!” Michael snapped, a loud growl following his voice. Ryan looked at him wide eyed before narrowing his eyes and growling back.

“You want me to act like an Alpha?” he growled lowly before pushing Michael to the wall. the Mu stood his ground and growled louder at the Alpha. “Then listen to your Alpha and know you’re mine now. You belong to me” Ryan’s voice dropped even lower, causing Michael to back off a bit and allow a small whimper escape his lips.

“You forget I’m an Alpha too” Michael said, his voice not sounding as threatening as he wanted it to sound. Ryan scoffed and smirked at him, bringing his lips to Michael’s mark on his neck and placing a long lick to it.

“No, you’re no Alpha...you’re a Mu…you don’t even classify with the rest of us and I’m claiming you as my special mate” Ryan chuckled and dug his nails into Michael’s hips, causing the Mu to let out a drawn out whine. Ryan smirked as he pulled away from Michael to leave him to look at him with nothing but submission. “That’s what I thought… you want an Alpha? I’ll give you your Alpha” he said before leaving the room to get dressed. Michael sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

‘fuck he’s hot like that.’ Michael couldn’t help but think as he watched the Alpha leave the room. He shook his head, he couldn’t let Ryan treat him like that. Needless to say, the ride to the office was quiet and continued to be as they entered the building. Geoff was the first to notice and approach Michael, the Mu figured he had some sixth sense that told him when one of the pack was distressed.

“You and Ryan okay?” the Beta asked as he rolled his chair up next to Michael’s. Michael just shrugged and kept his focus on the webpage he was scrolling down. He figured he’d research the way ancient Alphas acted, not only for Ray’s sake but his own. Geoff let out a huff of breath before noticing what was on the screen. “Ancient Alphas? Michael...what’s going on?” Geoff asked with more concern in his voice this time. Michael just bit his lip and brought his voice to a whisper.  
“Have you noticed how Gavin has been acting lately?” Michael asked. Geoff raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“He’s acting like pack Alpha, like he should be” he answered, nothing but confusion on his face.

“No, he’s never acted so dominant toward Ray or so pressing to the things the pack was uncomfortable with i.e. Ryan marking me” Michael explained with a bit of venom in his voice. The Beta’s face softened with understanding and nodded slightly. Michael sighed and physically relaxed before glancing at the screen a last time before closing the page. “I’m just worried about him Geoff maybe… maybe i triggered those instincts, maybe it’s my fault because I’m a Mu” Michael’s mood quickly turned and the scent of low tide and petrichor surrounded him. Geoff wrinkled his nose at the slightly sour smell before placing a hand on the Mu’s back.

“I doubt it’s your fault Michael, but it’s a possibility. If it’s true then you have to be prepared for what might happen if Gavin finds out” Geoff explained but Michael only nodded. He bit his lip before looking to his Beta with concern.

“Ryan...told me he’d start acting like an Alpha….he got really dominant this morning and I’m scared he’ll start acting like Gavin” Michael said, a bit of nervousness in his voice. Geoff shook his head and let out another deep sigh.

“If he does...you know where I live, you can always come to me” Geoff assured him and the Mu gave him a small smile in return. The smile quickly faded when a whistle sounded from across the room.

“Michael. Come here” Ryan ordered. Michael whined softly before going over to Ryan and waited for his next order. “Come scent with me while I work” he said firmly, there wasn’t a hint of caring in his voice. Michael nodded and climbed onto his Alpha’s lap and sadly nuzzled his head into his neck.


	20. A New Order of Things

Geoff nervously traced over the tattoos on his hands with his thumbs as he sat on the couch. The work day had been pretty uneventful, aside from Michael telling him about Ryan and worrying about Ray. He was concerned, two alphas were acting out, did that mean Jack might follow their example? He looked over to the Alpha, if Jack did follow them then he'd leave Geoff for sure. A true Alpha doesn't have a Beta as a mate, they have an Omega. Geoff let a small whimper escape his throat as he stopped rubbing over his inked knuckles. Jack immediately looked to him and raised an eyebrow. 

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, moving closer to pull the Beta close to scent but Geoff only pushed him away, causing the Alpha to look at him with more confusion. His once pine and grass smell had turned to the smell of autumn leaves and cold winds. Jack twitched his nose a bit at the scent before placing a hand on his shoulder. Geoff looked up at him, trying not to let another whimper escape. 

"I'm not an Omega Jack...you'll leave me soon enough" he said quietly. Jack sighed and shook his head, putting his arms around his mate once again. 

"We went over this, I love you as the Beta you are. I don't need an Omega, all I need is you." He tried to reassure him but Geoff just shook his head. 

"What about you wanting pups? I've heard you crying over it, I can never give you what an omega can" Geoff's eyes began to tear up. Jack pulled him closer and sighed, rubbing small circles on his back. "I'm not even a good Beta, I cant even stand up to Gavin to protect Michael and Ray. I cant protect the one Omega in our pack" Geoff let the words fall from his mouth but Jack raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"We have two Omegas Geoff, Ray and Michael" Jack said softly. Geoff looked down in shame, not wanting to make eye contact with his mate. "Is there...something you're not telling me?" Jack pressed further but Geoff only continued to not look at him. "You can trust me, I'm your Alpha" he said with a bit more sternness and determination to get the Beta to speak. 

"Michael...isn't an Omega" 

"What... is he?" 

"A Mu" 

Jack loosened his grip a bit before just sitting in disbelief. He scoffed and let out a nervous chuckle. 

"Geoff, that's not possible, they're myths" Jack tried to disprove him but he saw how serious he looked. "Holy shit...you're serious" Jack sighed. Geoff looked up into his eyes finally and began to whine. He wanted his Alpha to tell him what to do, how to fix things. All Jack could do was hold him close and offer his scent for the time being. Although now, he was determined to find out what was really going on between his pack members. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Jack entered the office alone, insisting that Geoff stay home with his hoodie and a few boxes of take out to watch netflix and get away from some of the stress. Jack wrinkled his nose at the smell of Ray's cinnamon and rain smell and turned to strong spice and dry heatwaves mixed with Gavin's scent of now bitter chocolate. Jack took his seat and watched the two from the corner of his eyes, seeing them barely interact and if they did Ray let out a small whimper that could just barely be heard. Gavin seemed pretty calm and he didn't see a reason Ray would be whining, that was until Michael walked in. A strong scent of ocean salt filled the air mixed with strong Omegan pheromones, when he focused on the scent he also picked up the alpha and beta pheromones Michael emitted. Gavin growled lowly and approached the Mu immediately. 

"Where's your Alpha?" He snapped. Michael glared at him before standing tall. 

"At home, he doesn't have work today" Michael rebuttaled and crossed his arms. Gavin growled louder, not liking the tone in the "Omega"'s voice. Michael didn't budge, he was standing his ground today without his Alpha to tell him what to do. 

"Watch your tone Omega" Gavin said through his teeth but Michael didn't appologize or correct himself, just shifted his weight. Gavin growled at him a last time before taking his seat, almost immediately Ray looked at his Alpha with worry and quickly went to scent with him to calm him down. Jack sighed and went up to Michael, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Take care of him, he needs some sort of Alpha keeping him in line" Gavin snapped at the bearded Alpha. Jack shivered at the harsh tone Gavin gave him and he quickly led Michael outside the office and closed the door behind him. 

"I know what you are" Jack said in a hushed voice. Michael's eyes widened and Jack could see all his questions before he asked them. 

"Who...Why...p-please don't hurt me" a heightened Omegan whine left Michael's throat. Jack felt his instincts give in, all he wanted to do was just scent with Michael and make him calm down and comfortable. 

"N-No, I wouldn't hurt you, Geoff told me because our pack Alpha is...acting out" Jack bit his lip, holding back his instincts. Michael let out a sigh of relief as he laid into Jack, continuously letting out low whines into his chest. Jack gave in and dug his nose into his hair, taking in the salty scent. Jack took Michael's face in his hands and guided him to look up at him. "You're a miracle Michael, I promise Geoff and I are going to protect you from Gavin...and Ryan" Jack said before looking down to Michael's short sleeve. He lifted it up to see Gavin's pack mark, two small scratches from his nails in his shoulder. Everyone in their pack had them. Jack glared at the mark and looked the Mu in the eyes as he dug his own nail in and drew another mark across the two diagonally. Michael whined before looking up at him in confusion. 

"W-What did you do?" Michael said with fear in his voice. Jack stood back and lowered his sleeve. 

"I'm your pack Alpha now, me and Geoff are your pack now."


	21. But Don't Forget I'm a Person Too

Michael looked at the mark in the mirror, tracing over the scars and the freshly made one. He wasn't in Gavin's pack anymore, he was in a pack of three. It was common knowledge that if a pack wasn't bigger than five then it wouldn't survive. The Mu jumped in surprised as a few loud knocks sounded on the bathroom door. Michael sighed and pulled his sleeve down and opened the door to Ryan. The Alpha looked at him with worry before pulling him into a tight hug. Michael became confused, why was Ryan acting so affectionate now? 

"I was a bit rough the other day, I appologize but you need to know your place" he said and Michael's hopes of Ryan acting normal again were crushed. Michael nodded but winced as Ryan's hand slid over his shoulder. The Alpha pause and wore a protective look, sliding his fingers under the sleeve, sliding it up to see the fresh mark. A growl rose in his throat, causing the Mu to whine lowly and try to back away a bit. "You've joined a new pack? Have I not been good to you?" He snapped. Michael shook his head. 

"N-No...I didn't ask for it...Jack marked me" Michael muttered. Saying that was a mistake, causing the Alpha to growl louder and tighten his grip around Michael's arm. Michael winced and gave his Alpha a pleading look. 

"How dare he take you from me!"Ryan yelled, shoving Michael into the wall and shoving his nose into his neck."You even smell like him..." he said lowly. Michael swallowed, putting his arms around Ryan shakily. 

"Then mark me with your scent Alpha" Michael sighed out, swallowing as he grinded his hips against Ryan's. The Alpha looked straight at the Mu and immediately pulled him into a lip bruising kiss. Michael went along with him, kissing back, removing their clothes, moving with his body and moaning in time as they committed sin for the second time. Michael wanted Ryan, he really did, just never like this. 

_________________________________________________________________ 

Ray whined into the sheets as he laid on his stomach and

his lover thrusted into him. His hands gripped the blanket tight as Gavin relentlessly pounded his hole. He began to whine louder as a plea for his Alpha not to stop. Gavin suddenly stilled, the knot inside the Omega pulsing as the beginnings of seed filled Ray. The Omega purred in appreciaton, relaxing his head against the sheets as the Alpha laid on top of him, kissing his neck. It was silent for a moment, the both of them waiting for Gavin to finish filling Ray until the Omega spoke up. 

"Did you mean what you said?" Way muttered, distracting himself from looking up at Gavin with the corner of the blanket. Gavin sighed, pressing more kisses down Ray's back before relaxing again. 

"About?" He asked softly, running his fingers through the Omega's soft hair. 

"A-An Omega...learning their place" Ray shakily said. Gavin's hand stopped in his hair and heartbeat picked up. The Alpha's hand went to the younger's neck, putting slight pressure around it. 

"Of course I did, but you...you're special...you're my Omega, being a pack leader's mate has its benefits" Gavin said before sliding his fingers back through black hair. Ray hummed as he leaned into the Alpha's touch and felt him fill him more. 

"Dont you think that it's...not fair to Michael? He's the only other Omega in our pack" Ray said lowly, tracing shapes into the sheets. 

"That's why I have to keep him in line. If he spends too much time around only one other Omega then he starts to see himself as equal to the majority: an Alpha." Gavin explained, making shallow thrusts into his mate. Ray made small noises, knowing that Gavin was only doing it to make him submit and stop questioning. Ray sighed and nodded as the Alpha spilled his final load inside him. Gavin pulled away and kissed down his mate's back before smirking and spreading him, placing a small kiss to his hole and causing the younger to shiver. 

"Do you think it'll work this time?" Ray said hopefully. Gavin sighed and shook his head, pulling the Omega into an embrace. 

"We can only hope by some miracle it does" he said, kissing the top of Ray's head. The Omega purred as he laid into his Alpha and hoped for pups to swell him.

_________________________________________________________________

Jack came home to Geoff asleep on the couch, Always Sunny lowly playing on the tv. He scoffed and joined him on the couch, pulling him to lay on him and get comfortable. It stirred the Beta from his sleep a bit, causing him to cuddle into his Alpha. Jack slid the sleeve of the jacket off of Geoff's arm, pulling up the shirt sleeve to reveal Gavin's pack mark.

"Geoff...I need you to relax, this is going to hurt a bit" Jack said softly, digging his nail into the skin. Geoff nodded, tightening a hand into the Alpha's shirt as Jack began to carve the mark. Jack watched as his Beta winced and whined at the pain. Once he finally marked him into the pack, he pressed a kiss to the broken skin. 

"What...did you do?" The older asked, looking up at Jack. Jack shook his head and held him close.

"We have our own pack now, we don't belong tto Gavin anymore" Jack said softly, kissing Geoff. The Beta relaxed into the kiss and kissed back, his Alpha knew what he was doing. 


	22. Loose Lips Sink Ships

Michael was afraid Ryan would walk into the office and immediately attack Jack. Instead, the Gent walked in calmly and took his seat, the scent of anger apparent though. Jack noticed but only have the other Alpha a glance before returning to his work. Michael knew that if an Omega...or any other mate was in a different pack than their Alpha it caused the two packs to become rivals. The Mu knew that his small pack of three wouldn’t be able to take on the other three. They only technically had one Alpha. Michael was unpredictable, he could take the role of an Alpha but the next second be showing his neck in submission. The Mu snapped out of his thoughts when Geoff sighed and stood up, facing the rest of them and crossing his arms.

“Ryan, what is your deal with my Alpha?” he growled. Geoff was an aggressive protector when it came down to it. He’d fight to the death for his pack, especially his Alpha.

“You know damn well what my deal with him is Ramsey” the Alpha snapped and stood up, giving the Beta a hard glare as he made his way to him, pushing up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal the new pack mark. Gavin had been watching, anger filled his eyes as he stood up but there was more than anger, Gavin looked betrayed.

“Geoff...how could you? You left my pack?” Gavin questioned, a growl rising in his throat.

“I did what was best to protect myself...and Michael” Geoff pulled his arm from Ryan’s grasp.

“What the hell is he talking about Ryan?” Gavin turned to Michael’s mate. Ryan glared at the bearded Alpha before looking to Gavin.

“Jack marked him into his pack, he took his away from me” Ryan explained, backing away to let his pack Alpha handle things. Gavin walked up to Geoff, Michael watched as it look as if he’d attack. Jack growled and stood in front of Geoff, towering over the other Alpha. Gavin still stood his ground, the two pack Alphas in a stand still, neither wanting to make the first move. Michael couldn’t take it , they were fighting and none of it would’ve happened if he was just normal.

“Stop! Just stop!” Michael cut in, standing to them both. The Alpha’s both raised an eyebrow at him. Michael stood to them bother, a threatening growl more vicious than one of an Alpha rose in his throat.

“You have no reason to fight, we’re all friends damn it! Who cares if we’re in different packs now? Everyone just need to calm the fuck down!” Michael snapped. A whimper left bother the Alphas. Michael blinked realizing what had just happened, a sharp pain stabbed at his lower lip. He brought a hand to his lip to feel the wound his sharp canines had left. He looked back to the two terrified Alphas, then to Ryan. The Gent had backed off and hung his head in submission, Ray had done the same.

“I...didn’t mean to…” Michael took one look at them all before bolting out of the room. Gavin stood in shock, he was in disbelief that an Omega had made them all whimper and bow in submission. Gavin dug a canine into the side of his cheek as he sat down and watched Ryan quietly leave after Michael. It was unheard of that an Omega took charge...unless…

**  
** _Michael wasn’t an Omega._


	23. An Alpha's Mate Is Forever

 Michael fucked up. He knew it. He stared in the mirror as he watched himself breakdown, his canines showing and poking his bottom lip, eyes tinted with gold. He tried to slow his breathing but he couldn't seem to. He growled and punched he mirror, shattering it instantly. Michael gagged he edges of the sink as tears began to swell in his eyes. It was all over, they all knew now, he was sure of it.Gavin was going to kill him. He spud against the bathroom wall, burying his head in his knees and sobbing. His head shot up at the sound of the door opening and in stepped Ryan. Michael growled at him angrily, bearing his canines at the Alpha.

 

"Fuck off!" He snapped, ready to attack him if he came any closer. Ryan whimper a bit, taking a step back before forcing his instincts down and making his way into the bathroom and standing above Michael. The Mu growled louder, wanting Ryan to know where he stood. "I told you to fuck off, I don't need an Alpha shithead putting a damn hand on my neck and forcing me to roll over and obey." Michael lowly said. Ryan sighed and looked to the mirror broken on the ground. The Alpha swallowed his fear and sat next to the Mu.

 

"Michael...I've...been a dick" Ryan admitted quietly. Michael raised an eyebrow to him, the Alpha seeing more gold in his eyes than what was safe for either of them. Ryan whimpered in his throat before continuing, his voice shaking. "I've never been...challanged by a class lower than me so I...thought I had to assert myself" he explained but Michael only scoffed and rolled his eyes. "But uh...I realized that doesn't matter, you're my mate. Nothing less." Ryan said and carefully took a hold of Michael's face to make him look at him. Michael growled angrily, he wanted to be left alone, not bothered by his mate. Ryan shook his head as if to tell him that he wasn't going anywhere before pressing his lips to the Mu's. Michael tried to push away but The Alpha held him in place. He finally relaxed and sighed, kissing him back. The older pulled away to rest their foreheads against each other.

 

"Ryan...I accept your apology...but...I can't forgive you. You're not the kind of Alpha that Gavin's becoming, I know it. Something is wrong and...it's my fault but that doesn't make it okay" Michael said, eyes meeting with Ryan's.  The Alpha let out a breath of relief as he saw that Michael's canines had retracted and his eyes were back to his regularly stunning deep brown eyes. Ryan nodded in understanding, he wouldn't expect Michael to forgive him. Something inside him took over, his instincts heightened after the first time the Mu stood to him. Regret filled the Alpha as he quickly pulled the Mu into a tight hug.

 

"We'll figure it out. You're my mate, my love, my Mu, and my life. As an Alpha I should be treating you as a God." Ryan muttered, running his fingers through the younger's curls. Michael nuzzled into his Alpha's warm spring scent and nodded, hugging him back.

 

"My mate, my love, my Alpha, my life" he repeated lowly. Ryan pulled away and sighed, relieved they could understand each other. Something still itched at Ryan's instincts, he ran a hand up Michael's arm, sliding up the shirt sleeve and giving a longing look to the pack mark etched into his shoulder. Michael grabbed the Alpha's face lightly and made him look at him. "Do you want to join us?" He asked seriously. Ryan nodded, he wanted to be with his mate. Not against him. They had to oppose Gavin as much as possible, they couldn't let him become over powered.


	24. Well Now You Know

When Michael and Ryan returned to the office, they weren’t questioned. Work continued on as normal with the exception of Gavin eyeing Michael every few minutes. By the end of the day Gavin approached Michael in the parking lot as he was waiting for Ryan to finish a few things.

 

“Hey Gav, sorry I freaked out in the office earlier, I didn’t mean-”

 

“Shut up, Omega” he snapped, the other immediately closing their mouth. Gavin glared at him, eyeing him up and down. “No Omega just makes a room full of Alphas show their necks, you’re hiding something so tell me what it is” the pack Alpha growled, backing Michael’s back against Ryan’s car.

 

“I-I’m not hiding anything” Michael whimpered out, trying to hold down the growl that threatened to rise in his throat. Gavin growled louder, grabbing each of the “Omega”’s arms and pinning him to the car.

 

“Don’t you lie to me Omega, I am your Alpha” he snapped.

 

_ “Actually I am” _

 

Michael turned his head to see Ryan, standing his ground with his arms crossed. Gavin let go of the other and glared the Alpha down. Ryan let a low growl emit from his throat and the pack Alpha backed off, not wanting to start anything. Gavin walked off, leaving the two to get into the car.

 

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” Ryan quickly asked, grabbing the Mu’s face and tilting it to look at him. Michael pulled away from his mate’s hand and nodded.

 

“I’m fine Ryan” Michael muttered. The older sighed and pressed a light kiss to his forehead before driving off.

 

Hours later Michael had locked himself in the bathroom of Ryan’s house, moving his fingers around his mouth in the mirror to look at his canines. They hadn’t receded all the way and the thought of how threatening he must’ve looked when they were fully tracted scared him. He sighed as his phone rang, seeing it was Ray, he answered and shoved the cell phone between his cheek and his shoulder.

 

“Hello? Ray?” Michael’s face dropped as he suddenly heard sobbing on the other line. He quickly stopped what he was doing and held the phone properly. “Ray, what’s wrong?” Michael quickly asked.

 

“I-It’s Gavin... he-” there was a loud banging on what sounded like a door on the other line. “You have to help me, he’s trying to force me to...to let him mark me again” Ryan cried out, his voice shaking. Michael quickly told him he’d be over quickly and hung up. Marking an Omega with a mark already wasn’t favorable. If they were to be marked again their body would go into shock and enter a coma-like state to deal with the pain.

 

Michael rushed into the Alpha’s bedroom, giving him a look of worry. He immediately sat up, putting down his phone.

 

“Gavin is trying to mark Ray again, we have to go, now.” the Mu insisted, Ryan nodded and got up, grabbing his car keys and driving as fast as he could to Ray and Gavin’s apartment.

 

Upon arriving they found that the door was unlocked, entering they heard cries of distress coming down the hallway. Michael quickly ran to see the bathroom door kicked in and GAvin pinning Ray against the sink-counter.

 

“Hey! Let him go!” Michael barked. Gavin turned to him, eyes red and canines very visible. The younger Lad chuckled and pushed Ray into the sink more, causing the Omega to whine for help. “I said stand down, Alpha” Michael growled, standing tall and showing his canines.

 

“What’re you going to do about it, Omega?” the Brit laughed. Michael growled louder, stepping closer as he heard the Omega whine again. His Beta instincts becoming dominant, he grabbed Gavin by the neck and pulled him away from Ray.

 

“Leave him alone” he snapped. A whimper left the pack Alpha’s throat but he caught it and growled back. His eyes filled with realization as he saw the gold in the older Lad’s eyes.

 

“You’re not an Omega...you’re…” the Brit couldn’t find it in him to say the words. Michael let go of Gavin and helped Ray up.

 

“I’m not an Omega…” he muttered, looking to Ray and helping out of the bathroom but before he left he turned to Gavin a last time.

  
**_“I’m a Mu.”_ **


	25. We're Not So Different, You And I

They had given Ray a blanket because he couldn't stop shaking but they both knew it wasn't because he was cold. Michael knew how afraid he'd been, how afraid he was now as he sat in Ryan's living room. Ray would look over to Michael every so often and flinch when he got too close. Michael had decided to stay away for a bit, letting Ryan take care of it. Ray was comfortable enough around Ryan to scent with him. Ryan rubbed comforting circles against the Omega's back. It was a long while before either of them spoke.

"What if he comes for me..." Ray muttered into the Alpha's chest. Ryan took a deep breath before thinking a bit.

"We won't let anything happen to you, me and Michael can protect you" he explained but Ray cringed at the Mu's name. Ryan noticed the physical gesture and looked Ray in the face. "Look, Michael won't hurt you. Sure he has outbursts but he'd never hurt you Ray, I promise" he tried to reassure him and it seemed to work. So, Michael entered the room due to him listening for the okay to come in but he immediately glared at Ray snuggled up to his mate. A growl rose in his throat which caused the Omega to whimper.

"Michael. Stop." Ryan snapped, making his voice firm for the Mu to obey. Michael stopped and glared at his Alpha before physically relaxing and taking a seat on the chair next to the couch. Ray sat up and looked as though he'd say something but couldn't quite get the words out.

"I know you have questions, just ask, I don't care" Michael sighed, forcing himself to relax when Ryan had his fingers through the Omega's hair. Ray bit his lip, nodding a bit before finally speaking.

"So...Mu...that's all three classes?" Ray asked, Michael nodding in response. "So...isn't it...wrong for you to be with Ryan? Since technically you're an Alpha too?" Ray ask cautiously. Michael felt a growl try to rise again but he pushed it down.

"Yeah, but...I love him so anyone who tries to separate us has to go though me first" Michael lowly said, as a warning. Ray nodded, looking to Ryan before back to Michael as a blush grew on his face at his next question.

"So...do you still go through heat?" He asked. Michael blushed and crossed his arms, he didn't even know himself. 

"Well if he does then we'll know soon, you finished your heat not long ago right? That would mean that Michael would have to follow the cycle in the pack and have his next" Ryan explained. Michael looked to Ryan with concern. He'd heard Ray's stories about his heat when Gavin left him alone. How unbearable it was, how uncomfortable it was. There was the sex but Michael could only be bothered with the worst of it. The Mu shifted in his seat, feeling a stirring in his stomach. He felt nauseous, sick to his stomach all of a sudden. "Michael? Are you-" before Ryan could finish Michael ran to the bathroom, heaving over the toilet. As he began to calm down he felt Ryan's hand on his back.

"I-I don't know what happened...I just...felt sick all of a sudden" Michael groaned, trying to sit up before realizing he wasn't done emptying his stomach and bending back over. Ryan sighed and rubbed his back, stopping when a scent he hadn't recognized filled the bathroom. He hummed at it, sliding his hand from Michael's back to his hip, grabbing at it. Michael panted over the toilet, lifting his head to look at his mate in confusion. Ryan made eye contact before sliding his hand down and in front of his pants, unbuttoning them and slipping his hand further inside. Michael nodded absent mindedly, his eyes dazing as his mate began stroking him. 

Ryan buried his nose into the back of the Mu's neck, taking in the lust filled scent. The pheromones pushing him to do more and more to Michael. He growled lowly as he felt his mate's knot start to swell. He wrapped his hand around the know and began to stroke it slowly, growling louder.

"A-Alpha please...breed me..." Michael sighed out before quickly covering his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it, it just came out. Ryan chuckled and nipped at his ear before whispering lowly into it.

"Looks like you do go through heat little Mu..." He smirked as his grip tightened on the knot, causing Michael to whimper. It was going to be a long couple of days.


End file.
